Cadenas de amor
by Nani9696
Summary: Los sentimientos son para los débiles... "Pues yo nunca te permitiré alejarte"... Realmente ¿Es amor? AU. Moderno, Ligeramente OC!Harry!, Oneshot, M/M, Slash, si no te gusta no lo leas!.


Hola! este es mi primer fic publicado

Realmente no estaba segura pero me arme de animo y aquí estoy;)

No sean demasiado duros conmigo :c

Review y Comenten! 3

* * *

La luz se filtraba por la ventana para dar directamente al cuerpo que estaba de espaldas contra ésta, el cuarto de aspecto descuidado y mohoso sólo tenía un sillón de mimbre muy desgastado con ropa tirada encima, una puerta con dirección a un pequeño baño con un excusado y un lavamanos con hongos, a su alrededor el espejo con un borde menos en la esquina estaba sucio y reflejaba muy poco. La cama de la habitación no era más que un colchón sobre el suelo de cemento y una manta desgastada sobre el cuerpo masculino que en mejores tiempos decía ser de color azul marino.

Una luz daba en mis párpados y la persistente molestia en mis muñecas me hizo abrir los ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo por la fuerte luz del sol, tratando de orientarme volví a abrirlos pero con rápidos pestañeos para acabar con la fatiga, al mirar la habitación el pánico me invadió, no era mi cuarto, me hizo querer levantarme para que mis manos interfirieran, estaban amarradas en la parte superior de mi cabeza con una cuerda que se sujetaba de un gancho en la pared, retorciéndome entre gemidos de dolor la manta se deslizó de mi cuerpo, estaba desnudo, grite del susto pensando en lo que me podrían haber hecho mientras estaba inconsciente, me negaba rotundamente a decir que estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

La puerta que estaba a mi izquierda se abrió y lo que sólo podía ser el cuerpo de un hombre adulto que reía a carcajadas entró para observarme de pies a cabeza.

Saber que estaba siendo observado con tanta intensidad y mi cuerpo desnudo a su mirada, volvió mi cara de un rojo furioso, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por la vergüenza o la ira.

—El pequeño gatito está despierto ahora— El hombre sonrió de lado y se acercó a mi.

Me encogí tratando de alejarme del hombre desconocido, su voz era muy profunda y completamente ronca, no lo podía distinguir muy bien porque no tenía mis contactos pero su figura era ligeramente musculosa y estaba cubierta por una polera blanca y unos jeans azules, su aspecto daba a entender que era joven, a mediados de los 20 tal vez.

El desconocido se arrodillo a mi lado y pude distinguir un poco más su cara, era realmente pálido, su cabello castaño oscuro con la luz del sol tenía un tinte achocolatado, estaba perfectamente peinado dejando solo unos mechones ligeramente ondulados enmarcar su cara, sus ojos grises tenían unas pestañas tupidas muy negras, cejas gruesas y alineadas, su nariz larga y delgada, unos pómulos altos, finos labios que estaban en una sonrisa divertida, oh, al parecer me quede mucho tiempo mirando.

—¿Ves algo que te guste gatito?— Me sonroje completamente de vergüenza, el hombre sabía que era guapo y no tenía problemas para reconocerlo.

No es tiempo para avergonzarse.

—¿Quien eres?, ¿Por que me secuestras?, ¿Donde estoy?, ¿Porque estoy desnudo?— Jadeé en busca de aire—. ¡¿Que me has hecho?!

—Hey hey gatito respira— Dijo divertido, Su cara se había acercado tanto a la mía mientras decía esto que solo pude contener el aliento, pero el se acerco a mi oído—. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi Harry?

Su voz fue como un ronroneo, tan ronco y sensual, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, pero el único que me decía gatito era…

—¿¡Tom!? — Grite —. ¿¡Porque me tienes aquí!?— Estaba tan jodidamente enojado.

Se río oscuramente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Porque eres mío — susurró en mi oído.

—Tú fuiste el que me dejaste— sisee con rencor.

Gruño suavemente para comenzar a besar y lamer mi cuello, escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo y un leve gemido salió de mis labios, eso lo alentó más y comenzó a bajar su lengua hasta llegar a mi pezón izquierdo, yo me retorcia alejándome de él pero solo me presiono más duro, mordió suavemente el pezón y lo acarició con su lengua, una de sus manos llego a mi otro pezón pellizcandolo y erectandolo, su otra mano recorría mi espalda en círculos estimulando mi cuerpo, no pude evitar ponerme duro.

Su mano izquierda llego a mi miembro para dar paso a una masturbación lenta y desesperante.

— T...Tom no… para… ¡ah!— mi voz salía entre gemidos, el calor en mi estómago se acomulaba y sus caricias se volvían más rápidas.

—No lo niegues— gruño —, deseas correrte en mi mano… mi boca, en mí — su voz era un gemido ronco.

Sin poder responder perdía la racionalización cuando su boca bajó a mi miembro y lo metió dentro suyo, su lengua jugaba alrededor de la punta mientras lo chupaba como si fuera un dulce, su mano seguía acariciando mi pene mientras que la otra jugaba con mis bolas, apretándolas suavemente y masajeandolas.

Yo gemía descontrolado quería arrancar mis manos del nudo, tomar su pelo y meter todo mi miembro en su boca, pero solo podía arquearme en la desesperación.

Puntos negros cubrían mi visión avisando que estaba a punto de venirme, quería alejarme pero no me dejo metiéndose mi pene más profundo en su boca mientras su mano aceleraba el ritmo.

Me arquee y con un fuerte grito me corrí dentro de su boca él nunca paró de chupar y trago todo mi orgasmo.

Mientras yo jadeaba en busca de aire,el se paro relamiéndose los labios, la vista era tan sucia y morbosa que me sonroje fuertemente.

—Eres… un.. bastardo— jadee fuertemente.

El solo se río y se sacó la polera, su pecho pálido y sin vello quedó al descubierto, la vista en sí era caliente, estaba marcado pero no era exagerado, solo lo suficiente para no tener ni un gramo de grasa extra en su cuerpo.

Se sacó el pantalón y el bóxer de una vez quedando desnudo, su miembro erecto botaba gotitas de semen, se agacho y recogió del suelo una botella con lubricante lo vacío en su miembro y se acercó a mí.

—No te dejare jodido hijo de perra— gruño con el ceño fruncido pero él solo sonrió para forzar mis pierna a abrirse alrededor de sus caderas.

Puso su pene en mi entrada y comenzó a moverse circularmente alrededor de ésta, me retorcía fuertemente tratando de alejarme de él pero era inútil, su mano agarró mi cadera presionandome contra el duro colchón.

Su mano agarró mi pene para estimularlo y un gemido salió de mi boca, el se aprovecho y me comenzó a besar pero yo me negaba a devolverle el beso, me mordió duro hasta sacar sangre y con un gemido de dolor introdujo su lengua.

Era un juego de dominio que ninguno quería ceder y el calor otra vez se acomulaba en mi cuerpo.

Soltó el nudo de mis manos y yo desesperado por mas contacto lo atraje mas a mi, la excitación crecía y en un momento él metió todo su miembro en mi, el dolor me cegó haciendo que gritara en el besó, lágrimas salieron de mis ojos pero él no paró, se comenzó a mover, las embestidas lentas pero duras hacían que poco a poco el dolor se transforme en desesperación.

Las embestidas lentas me hacían retorcerme y gemir por más, pero el no aceleraba el ritmo.

Un grito de placer de parte mía hizo que comenzará a moverse más rápido tocando ese punto con mayor fuerza.

Mis manos arañaban su espalda por más profundidad y sus gruñidos con cada embestida me daban escalofríos haciendo que diera gemidos entrecortados.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras otro orgasmo recorría mi cuerpo él gruño fuertemente para dar dos embestidas más y correrse con fuerza dentro mío.

Se dejó caer contra mi cuerpo para acurrucarme contra él, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos solo el ruido de nuestras respiraciones llenaba el cuarto, yo estaba tan cansado y adolorido que no podía enojarme, pero quería explicaciones.

—¿Por qué me dejaste?— susurré suavemente contra su pecho.

Él suspiró y sin hacer comentarios me mostró el anillo que llevaba colgando del cuello.

—Pertenecía a mi abuelo— miró el anillo fijamente—, ahora es mío.

— Lo mataste— afirme levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No me arrepiento— el me miro a los ojos y dijo—. Es más lo volvería a hacer.

—Tom… yo… porque..— él me hizo callar con un chasquido de lengua.

—Por su culpa mi madre está muerta Harry— nunca no había visto tan roto y desamparado.

Tom era un chico frío, egoísta, narcisista y posesivo, no le gustaba que tocaran lo que creía que pertenecía a él, pero lo amaba y él me demostraba su amor de una manera bastante enferma pero no sabía de qué otra manera expresarse, él creía que los sentimientos son debilidad, pero aun así sigue a mi lado y yo lo agradezco, por eso, lo protegeré con todo lo que tengo sí es necesario.

—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado— susurré antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Sin saber que el sonrió y susurró contra mi…

" _Pues yo nunca te permitiré alejarte"_


End file.
